The Boy Raised By Wookies
by Reylo666
Summary: Directly after the events of The Last Jedi we follow Kylo as he hunts down Rey. (this absolutely is Reylo)


**Chapter 1**

The timing could not be more perfect, Kylo grins with satisfaction as he follows the sound of running water. He travels down a white walled pristine hallway, the floor on the other hand is a mess; littered with trinkets. Propped up against the wall is her staff, and then her boots, and her shirt… and… Kylo's heart pumps faster and faster as the sound of running water grows ever closer. He enters into the bathroom and is engulfed in hot steam, he sees the faint color of her warm skin through the shower door. He sees the curves of her body twisting and turning slowly behind the glass, he begins to stroke his cock which is throbbing with anticipation. He puts one hand on the glass gently. The female figure slowly turns, he sees her blurry features through the foggy glass shower door. He meets her gaze.

"Rey..." Kylo whispers.

"BEN SOLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A familiar voice thunders into Kylo Ren severing his Force Bond with Rey. He reels from the sudden break in their connection and slowly takes in his surroundings, remembering where his physical form is. He is in the reconstructed Throne Room sitting atop the Supreme Leader's Chair… completely naked. He follows the booming voice to a force ghost standing in front of him. Its Snoke.

"YOU CUT ME IN HALF WITH THAT JEDI SCUM'S LIGHTSABER AND THEN SPY ON HER AND PLEASURE YOURSELF!"

Kylo clumsily grabs his lightsaber and uses it to cover what he can of his throbbing cock.

"You are not sith, you are not jedi, you are just a sexually depraved youngling. To think I wasted any time training you, what a mistake you were Ben" Snoke speaks with disgust

Kylo's rage grows, he ignites the saber covering his still throbbing cock and lunges at the Force ghost before him.

"That is not my NAME!"

Kylo falls right through the force ghost and stumbles across the ground barely keeping his footing.

"What else would I call you, you are your father's son. Yes you are the weak and simple minded thug, Ben Solo" Snoke says with an evil smirk.

Suddenly the door behind Kylo opens up and in steps General Hux, his head is down preoccupied with the tablet screen in his hands. "Kyl- I mean Supreme Leader we believe we have found th-" Hux stops mid sentence as he notices Kylo's bare ass beaming out at him, Hux drops the tablet out of his hands. Mesmerized by the two perfect round tight hams before him. Hux lets out a heavy breath and slight wimper.

Kylo turns and notices Hux staring, "Your pants I need them" Kylo demands in a stern tone.

"Excuse me?" Hux responds shaking out of his gaze upon Kylo's perfect buns.

"Hux, as you clearly have noticed I am nude. I need your pants" Kylo demands once again this time clearly losing patience.

"Ah yes General Hux, not what I would have hoped for. But I suppose you will have to do as my successor since this one has proven to be continually disappointing. You are now the Supreme Leader, hold a public execution for this rebel scum" Snoke gestures towards Kylo.

"NO! He is under MY command, he is MY general. I am the Supreme Leader now! And you… you are DEAD!" Kylo screams at the force ghost before him.

"Wait… is that… are you speaking with our Supreme Leader? With Snoke?"

Hux has a tremble in his voice and searches the throne room with his eyes but clearly is unable to see or hear the force ghost.

"GIVE ME YOUR PANTS!" Kylo keeps his back to Hux but extends a hand towards the general as he makes his demands.

"Yes.. yes Supreme lea" Hux begins to clumsily removes his pants, he is halfway done when he stops and has a realization. "Wait.. did the supreme lea- I mean did Snoke say that I AM to be the new Supreme Leader? ...I am the new Supreme Leader..."

Kylo spins around and grabs a hold of Hux's half off pants and gives them a quick and strong tug pulling them straight off of Hux and sending the general onto the floor with a slam. Kylo shakes the pants out and begins to put them on.

"Snoke can't speak, he is dead" Kylo says coldly as he finishes adjusting the pants up over his belly button before storming out of the Throne Room.

"YOU CANNOT IGNORE ME KYLO! I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE!" Snoke hobbles slowly after Kylo but is unable to keep up. Hux stumbles up to his feet and chases after Kylo as well, running right through Snoke's ghost form.

Hux catches up to Kylo, getting awkward stares and giggles from the stormtroopers passing by. Hux's tighty whities are now showing for all the First Order to see.

"I am the Supreme Leader now Kylo and-" Hux says while puffing out his chest

Kylo stops dead and turns to Hux, now an inch from his face, "What did you say"

Hux shrinks in the face of Kylo and begins to tremble "I… I mean clearly you were talking to Snoke, some sort of sith power I assume connected you to him and it seemed to me like he was... well like he was making me the supreme leader."

Kylo turns back around and continues marching forward, "You are MY general Hux and I as your Supreme Leader am demanding a full fleet of Tie Fighters along with my ship ready for an attack mission immediately"

Hux stops defiantly and calls out "Kylo Ren, I am now the Supreme Leader and you are under MY COMMAND! Our former leader Snoke has decreed it to be so!"

It seems the air is pulled out of the ship, silence casts itself over the hallways as Kylo takes one last step. The stormtroopers all stop and stare, awaiting what will happen next. Kylo slowly raises his left hand towards the ceiling, Hux's body lifts off the floor in sync with the motion. Kylo sharply clenches his fist and in an instant Hux is gasping for air and grabbing at his throat. Kylo keeps his hand in this position and continues marching down the hallway. The stormtroopers watch on in amusement as a pantless Hux is paraded through the imperial ship's hallways while gasping for air. Kylo enters into the Hanger bay, he lifts Hux up into the center of the room and then calls out, "I WANT EVERY TIE FIGHTER PILOT TO FOLLOW ME OFF OF THIS IMPERIAL SHIP, I KNOW WHERE THE JEDI AND HER RESISTANCE FIGHTERS ARE!" Kylo releases his hold on Hux whose face has turned to purple at this point, Hux comes flailing down through the air. Kylo force grabs him just before he slams onto the floor, he allows Hux to hover there for a moment before releasing his grip and letting him fall face first into the floor. "And you, General Hux, you'll be flying with me."

Back on the Millenium Falcon Rey is just finishing putting on her clothes after her shower. She seems a bit shaken up by the voice she heard earlier calling her name, a voice she knows all too well… Kylo. A mix of anger, curiosity, and a heat slowly growing between her thighs confuses her. As she imagines his intense eyes, his broad shoulders, she finds her right hand moving down her leg, towards her inner thigh. A series of cute little beeps interrupts this feeling, in rolls BB-8.

"No one ever knocks on this ship do they," she says with alarm and frustration at first but upon looking down into BB-8's big innocent eye a smile moves across her lips. Rey kneels down to BB-8. She straightens out one of his antennas that had a slight bend in it and gives him a little pat on his head.

"Come on let's go check on the others", Rey and BB-8 exit her quarters and enter into the hallways of the Millenium falcon. They pass by Poe who gives a nod and a smirk to Rey and reaches out with open palm down towards BB-8 whom releases one of his own robot arms and does a secret handshake with Poe as they cross paths. Rey and BB continue down the hall until C-3P0 rounds the corner and immediately begins to break into one of his rants.

"Master Rey, good day. I hope you can help me with finding some power converters for the lighting system in my quarters. You see it's very dark in my room and I keep falling on my face which is very unpleasant you see…" 3P0's voice trails off behind them as Rey marches onward ignoring his plea.

"Good to see you too 3P0," she smirks and rolls her eyes as she enters into the main quarters along with BB8.

Finn is playing space chess against a Porg while R2-D2 watches.

"There she is," Poe says with a smile, "you know i'm actually winning this time!"

The porg lets out a series of chirps and squawks, "yes that's right, I AM getting much better"

"You know I can understand Porg and yes I agree, Finn is a very bad liar", Rey says with a big smile and walks past them and into the cockpit but not before giving a soft pat on R2's head followed by happy beeps from the droid. BB-8 is stopped in his tracks by R2 whom sticks out one of his robot claws and begins to tidy up the BB unit whom lets out the equivalent of a sigh in droid beep form. Finn's proud smile turns to disappointment as one of the Porg's pieces moves in and destroys one of his. "losing to a porg… what a start to the day" Finn sighs.

Rey continues down another hallway of the Falcon, she is startled when a woman drops down from the ceiling wearing a welding mask. Dangling upside down she exclaims "Rey!" excitedly and removes the mask. Its Rose, her face is covered in soot and dirt. "just doing some repairs on the hyper drive, looks like Leia blew it out. Oh hey by the way! When am I getting that lightsaber lesson?" she whispers eagerly to Rey with a huge grin across her face, eyes beaming.

Rey lets out a little laugh and a big smile "soon soon, lets at least make sure we are out of this system first. This ship can't take another hit from the first order"

"Oh trust me i know" Rose agrees just as a massive sparks shoot out from the circuits and wires above her.

"Good luck!" Rey says as she continues down the hall and into the cockpit of the Falcon.

Rey enters and finds Leia and Chewbacca at the ship's controls, she places a hand on Leia's shoulder. "How's it feel to be piloting it again?"

"Oh you know just like the old days, still feels like driving a big old hunk of junk through bantha fodder" Leia smirks and flips on a switch over head. "Ya know I don't think he would've ever admitted it but let's be honest Chewie… I could fly circles around Han in the Falcon"

Chewie lets out a big growl. Leia laughs "If he ever heard you say that you'd be off this ship SO fast". Chewie lets out a grunty laugh.

Leia looks off dreamily, "I do miss that scruffy nerf herder."

Suddenly Chewie stops his laughter and becomes entranced, looking off into deep space. Leia reaches over and grabs Chewie's hand, "I feel it too Chewie… He's here."

"Who?" Rey asks, unable to sense Kylo after cutting her force connection with him.

"My son… or what's left of him" Leia says with a painful look in her eyes.

Suddenly the falcon takes a flurry of fire as a fleet of Tie Fighters descend upon them. The ship is shaking furiously. "Rey get to the gunner position! We are heavily outnumbered! And tell everyone to HOLD ON!"

Rey stumbles towards the back of the ship to the ladder leading to the turret gunner position below. The Falcon's crew are frantically running around the ship and trying to keep their balance as it shakes violently.

"Whats going on!?" Finn yells as Rey rushes past them, she descends down the ladder to the turret and yells out "A squadron of Tie Fighters… and… and Kylo".

"Kylo… Kylo!?" Finn panics and picks up the porg as he stumbles down the Falcon hallway. An explosion sends him flying backwards as a small hole opens up in the ship. Finn clings to the space chess board as his feet are pulled into the air. R2-D2 flies through the air past him and into the hole which plugs the hole up. R2 makes a series of frantic beeps as he is stuck in the walls of the ship.

Rey hops into the gunner seat and begins to fire upon the tie fighters, she takes out three in quick succession. And then a familiar ship flies towards her turret, Kylo's…. She loosens her grip on the trigger.

Kylo senses Rey as he approaches the turret, his fingers loosen their grip from the triggers as well and he flies past the turret just barely skimming it with his wing. Kylo flies out from under the Falcon and loops back towards the top of it, unloading a barrage of lasers. The Falcon begins to descend towards a nearby planet in a flurry of flames and smoke.

"Rey we need you up here now!" Finn yells down to Rey who begins to climb back up the ladder from the gun turret. A fighter blast knocks the turret out from under her in a fiery explosion. She is nearly sucked straight out of the ship into the vacuum of space but she holds on tightly to the ladder as debris flies past her.

"Enough!" Kylo commands to the Tie Fighter fleet, "We will meet what's left of them on the surface". Kylo and the Tie-Fighters disengage from the barely recognizable bleeding Falcon which is speeding towards the green planet below. Debris rattles off the ship as flames continue to engulf the ship. The Falcon smashes into the tops of trees as it descends, Rey holds on for dear life as her body dangles from the ladder. The Falcon tears through a lush forest and scrapes across the mossy ground until it finally comes to a smoldering stop, surrounded by towering trees which have begun to catch fire from the burning debris that scattered itself across the forest.

Moments behind them is Kylo and his Tie Fighters which land in front of what's left of the Falcon.

Firey embers float across the sky between the massive pine trees. For a moment all that can be heard is the burning of trees and occasional squawk of a native bird flying over head. This ambient noise is broken by the opening of Kylo's ship door.

Out steps Kylo, Hux, and a squadron of Troopers. The Troopers fan out creating a half circle facing the falcon, with Kylo and Hux at the center.

Out from the Falcon wreckage stumbles a bloody resistance fighter, its Poe Damaron.

"didn't we already kill this one?…" Hux turns to an unamused Kylo with a smirk but Kylo stares forward sternly.

Poe stumbles slowly for a moment… acting weaker then he truly is. He then tosses a thermal detonator into the troopers before diving for cover while unloading shots from his blaster, every single shot hits. The detonator explodes sending troopers flying. Poe's precise shots have the Troopers dropping dead one after another. Kylo reaches out his hand and stops Poe dead in his tracks before lifting him up and placing him out in front of himself and the trooper squadron. Poe is frozen and frustrated, unable to do anything.

"I am here for Rey, bring her to me and the rest of you can go," Kylo sternly requests.

"Go to hell Vader wanna be," Poe spits out before letting out a painful groan as Kylo tightens his fist.

Back in the ship Rey is eagerly trying to exit the Falcon and reveal herself to Kylo in order to save Poe but Leia urges her to stay while Chewie physically holds her back. The others watch on with horror and frustration.

"Let me go!" She frustratingly struggles to break free of Chewbacca's hold.

"I'll deal with this bastard!" Finn begins to march forward but Rose grabs his wrist tightly.

"No! Finn, there is nothing you can do. Look at how many troops are out there," Rose says sternly but also with deep sadness.

BB-8 lets out some angry beeps and rolls forward but chewie reaches out with his other free hand and grabs the droid's head. Bb-8 continues to roll in place, trying desperately to break free of Chewie's hold.

"Let me talk to him, we can't lose you Rey," Leia says calmly.

"There is no reasoning with him! You don't understand," Rey urges her.

"Don't understand? Sweetie, i'm his mom. Let me handle this," Leia says with confidence and walks out into the orange setting sun which is beaming through the tall treetops.

R2 lets out a series of nervous beeps.

"I hope so too R2…" C3P0 speaks with a deep worry.

"Ben please…" Leia urges as she comes into view.

Kylo cuts her off "Rey! Bring me REY! Or this rebel scum dies right here"

Poe continues to dangle in the air between the Falcon and the squad of troopers.

"Ben, listen to me!" Leia urges.

"BRING HER TO ME NOW OR HE DIES!" Kylo's furiosity grows.

"BEN!" Urgency and fear enters into Leia's previously calm demeanor.

"I gave you your chance… Fire" Kylo says coldly.

"NO!" Leia and Rey painfully scream out in unison.

The squadron of Troopers all fire at once onto Poe as he continues to be held frozen in the air. His body shakes as the blasters unload on his dangling corpse.

The Resistance watches in horror. Rose turns away and shoves her crying eyes into Finn's chest.

Rey bursts out from the Falcon and leaps into the air screaming like a vicious animal, she leaps over Poe's body as it continues to be fired upon. As she descends towards the troopers over top Poe she switches her saber on and begins to deflect all the incoming lasers. The lasers bounce back at the troopers taking them out one by one. Rey lands and in a primal scream lunges for Kylo whom releases his grip on Poe letting the lifeless body collapse to the ground in a bloody pool. Troopers rush in to block Rey's attack on Kylo, she slashes through them like paper. Trooper helmets and armor fly through the air as she shreds through all of them. Hux nervously begins to step back towards the ship as Rey closes the gap between her and Kylo, whom stands calmly with an ever growing grin across his face. As she breaks through she makes one last ferocious leap towards Kylo with her saber straight out in front of her. Kylo swiftly raises his hand and begins to force throw the dead trooper bodies out in front of him, Rey slashes the bodies in two as they fly at her from every direction. Rey is now just inches away from him preparing for her final strike, Kylo unsheathes his saber just in time to catch her attack.

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
